Un mundo perfecto para amar
by YuiNeeChan801 - Yaoi-chan
Summary: Un conjunto de Drabbles de distintas parejas, desde Angst hasta humor y fluff XD NO ES AU! SAN VALENTIN
1. Renacer

Este es mi primer fic de hetalia y en FF w Estoy tan emocionada!!

Bueno este es una recopilacion de drabbles y uno que otro one-shot, variado en las parejas y en los generos w dedicados para my darling~ (Abby-chan) Feliz cumple!!

En fin me dejo de palabreria y dejo el fic

**Disclamier: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei, lo unico mio son los desvarios de estas historias

**Pareja:** SIR/Chibbitalia

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje

* * *

**RENACER**

Aquel día fue el más feliz y a la vez el más triste de su vida…Cada paso que daba iba alejándolo lentamente de aquella dulce sirvienta de la que se había enamorado tan profundamente, sin vacilar comenzó a andar por ese camino que lo llevaba a un destino incierto pero asegurado en color carmín, haciéndole sentir ansiedad y un deje de tristeza en su mente; Sin embargo su corazón sonreía porque aquel sentimiento guardado dentro de él desde el año 900 había sido correspondido y por esa tierna promesa que había hecho…

-Te estaré esperando…prepare muchos dulces y esperare…Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta de nuevo ¿Si?...-Sonreía y algunas lagrimitas surcaban sus mejillas mientras agitaba su mano en alto.

-No importan cuantos años pasen…Eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo…-El mismo dejaba que aquellas gotas saladas se asomasen por sus ojos…pero no eran de tristeza…eran de una felicidad inexplicable que lo invadía por completo.

Pero, en ese momento aquel recuerdo estaba tan lejano, lo único que lo rodeaba ahora era sangre, muerte, el ruido ensordecedor pero a la vez silencioso de los últimos suspiros de su gente y de la del enemigo, el sonido de armas caer al suelo o el de la carne siendo cortada por el frio metal; El mismo estaba herido y cansado…cansado de aquel triste escenario y de aquella larga batalla que en ese instante ya sentía que carecía de sentido…poco a poco sentía como su cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas y lo único que le separaba del suelo era su espada gastada y manchada de lodo y sangre. Ya no tenía fuerzas y su pensamiento volaba a esos tiernos momentos en los que estaba junto a su amada Italia…

-No te lastimes ni enfermes ¿Sí? … Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta de nuevo ¿Si?...sin falta…está bien?

Una lagrima nació de sus ojos y murió en su barbilla, parecía que después de todo…no iba a poder cumplir su promesa…la sangre brotaba mas y mas de sus heridas, las tierras de las que él estaba formado se separaban poco a poco causándole gran dolor, podía sentir como su alrededor se desvanecía y su existencia acababa, sostenía contra su pecho aquel tesoro suyo…aquel pedazo de tela…el regalo que le habia dado al partir a esa guerra...

Aquella promesa resonaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras el trataba de levantarse y avanzar, para regresar donde le esperaban y el ansiaba llegar, pero sus piernas le fallaban una vez mas y caía de rodillas. Sabía que no podría volver a ver a su amor…otra lágrima mas recorrió su faz, perdía la conciencia, cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Con su último aliento exhalo aquel deseo…esperando a que alguien cumpliera su plegaria.

-Quiero volver a nacer… Quiero volver nacer junto a Italia…Quiero estar junto a Italia…sin que nada nos separe de nuevo…por favor…- Su aliento no le dio para mas y dedico también ese último pensamiento a su aquella persona que amaba, esperando alguna respuesta que sabía que no llegaría.- ¿renacerías con migo, Italia? Si volviera a nacer… ¿estarías conmigo de nuevo?...

El viento le entrego el susurro de una ferviente oración.

-Renaceré junto al Sacro Imperio Romano…esperare por ti hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar y entonces estaremos juntos…lo juro…-

Con su espíritu tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el Sacro Imperio Romano…cerró sus ojos, esperando que su deseo fuera cumplido y pudiese renacer junto a su amor.

---------------------------------------

-Italiaaaa!- Vocifero el rubio llamando la atención del chico, que sonriendo corrió hacia él…esperándole con una sonrisa tierna no muy común en el pero que sabia alegraba a su amado "dolor de cabeza" Acaricio sus cabellos tiernamente con sus manos enguantadas, y el castaño reía tontamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja para Ludwig.

Comenzando a caminar el alemán se hundió en sus pensamientos, quien tenía al lado debía de ser el más torpe, cobarde, llorón y despreocupado país del mundo; pero de alguna manera extraña el hecho de su presencia o de que le abrazara, tomaran sus manos, hacían que un hueco dentro de él se llenara…

-Doitsu~ Doitsu~- El más pequeño se lanzo hacia el otro dándole un suave beso en los labios digno de la inocencia de un niño pequeño.- Te quiero Doitsu~ -

…Y aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su amado Italia y sus suaves besos hacían que su corazón latiera tan rápido que pareciese que se le saldría del pecho…esos pequeños e insignificantes momentos y sus hermosas muestras de cariño de parte del italiano…sin saber realmente la razón; le hacían sentir que renacía una y otra vez.

* * *

Que les parecio? XD Buno, malo, pesimo, eres un peligro para la literatura?XDD

Para los que no sepan en el manga lo que Italia le regala al Sacro Imperio Romano no es una escoba si no su ropa interior XD

En fin...Se aceptan flores, tomates, bombas nucleares de bolsillo, vodka, scones y pandas hambrientos XDD

O un Review OwO

Recuerden!! 1 Review= 1 Sonrisa :D

* * *


	2. Miedo

Oh Soy tan feliz~ ^w^

No puedo creer que me hayan llegado reviews!! (En mi no tan larga pero tampoco tan corta "carrera" de escribir fics no habia recibido tantos en un solo capitulo TTwTT)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y aqui dejo el segundo capitulo:

----------------

**Disclamier: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei, lo unico mio son los desvarios y estas locas historias

**Pareja: **UsaxUkxUsa (AlfredxArturxAlfred)

**Advertencia:** Ls hara temblar!!! (O morir de la risa)

**

* * *

**

**MIEDO**

-Vamos Iggy!!! Ábreme!!!-Gritaba un adolorido Alfred, esta vez lo habían aventado fuera de la casa del inglés literalmente a patadas, le habían roto una tetera en la cabeza y arrojado scones que seguro le dejarían moretones.- Please!! Hace frio aquí afuera y parece que va a llover.-

No obtuvo respuesta y un trueno resonó tras él.

-Oh Por favor!! No seas tan amargado Iggy! Déjame entrar.- Seguía en silencio del otro lado de la puerta y el de lentes comenzaba a asustarse, si el gran HEROE comenzaba a asustarse, todo porque los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y el cielo se veía cada vez mas nublado, no es que le tuviera miedo a la lluvia, porque un poco de agua no perjudica a los héroes guapos como él, pero realmente no quería quedarse toda la noche afuera mientras llovía a mares como solía pasar en casa de Inglaterra.

Había estado rogando por más de 20 minutos y para entonces ya había comenzado a llover, pero ni aun así le dignaron a abrir la puerta. Otros 20 minutos más y se escucho el crujir de la puerta apenas abriéndose y dejando ver una cabecita rubia con grandes cejas.

-I'm sorry Iggy, I have learned my lesson!!!- Fingió lagrimas el empapado héroe, en ese instante la puerta se volvió a cerrar en sus narices sin dejarlo pasar.

-NO SOLO INSULTAS MI DELICIOSA COMIDA SI NO QUE AHORA TAMBIEN TE BURLAS DEL HERMOSO IDIOMA QUE TE ENSEÑE CON ESE ESTUPIDO "LEARNED" SE PRONUNCIA "LEARNT" IDIOTA!!!!!!!- Arthur comenzó a gritar desde adentro de la casa.-Y yo que ya te iba a dejar pasar!!

-No fue para tanto! Hace rato solo dije que la comida de Francia es mejor que la tuya, nunca dije que él fuera mejor amante o algo así!!!- Ahora también el americano se había enojado, pero no midió muy bien sus palabras…

-ENTONCES TAMBIEN ME VIENES A RESTREGAR EN LA CARA QUE EL IMBECIL DE FRANCIS COJE MEJOR QUE YO, NO!!!??? – La voz de Inglaterra se había empezado a quebrar, pero solo un poco, porque sobre ella dominaba su enojo.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera mejor que tú!!Fue solo un decir!!!-Intento arreglar las cosas, casi llorando por la desesperación.

-ENTONCES TE ACOSTASTE CON FRANCIA!!!??? –

-Solo te di un ejemplo!!!-

-LO HICISTE!!??

-Si!...Digo NO!!! Jamás me acostaría con…-el muchacho comenzó a oír ruidos extraños que provenían de los arbustos tras de él y como algo se movía en ellos.- Aaaaah Solo déjame entrar!!!

- OLVIDALO ALFRED!!!! NO VOLVERAS A ENTRAR A ESTA CASA JAMAS!!!!!- En ese momento se escucho como el británico cerró la puerta de la casa con llave.

El ruido en los arbustos era cada vez más fuerte…

-AAAAH IGGY PORFAVOR!!!!-Estaba rasgando la puerta del ojiverde del terror, no era que un gran HEROE como él le diera miedo algo pero…desde que ese cuervo se paro en su ventana después de haber leído a Poe, no le gustaba mucho estar solo y de noche en casa de Inglaterra…un gemido profundo se escucho por ahí y el rubio tembló, tampoco es que le tuviera miedo a los fantasmas pero tampoco quería tener un ataque cardiaco por ver uno…-

Y así los extraños ruidos se fueron multiplicando y creciendo cada vez más, un gruñido algo terrorífico surgió desde el bosque e incluso pudo jurar el oír unas risas escalofriantes tras de él y una cancioncita en un idioma desconocido…sonaba como si estuvieran invocando demonios o…algo…a..si…

-EEEEEK!!!!HARE LO QUE SEA!!!ME COMERE TODA TU COMIDA!!!-Sin respuesta.-EMPEZARE A DECIR LEARNT EN VEZ DE LEARNED!!!-aun silencio proveniente de la casa.-TOMARE EL TÉ CONTIGO TODAS LAS TARDES!!!!!-los ruidos se hacían mucho más intensos y el sonido de unos cascos de caballo acercándose, sonaba igual a la película del jinete sin cabeza.- PORFAVOR!!!!!!HARE LOQ UE SEAAA!!!

Se escucharon unos pasos dentro de la casa y como estos se detenían frente a la puerta

-Déjame ser el Seme…- Fue la rápida y seria respuesta del ingles

-Eh!!?-

-Así podre estar seguro de que no te has acostado con Francis…y tal vez te perdone-

-Como se te ocurre que **YO **el gran HEROE del mundo sea Uke!!!-Los pasos se alejaron casi desapareciendo, un rayo calló muy cerca de ahí y el cabalgar se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte…demasiado cerca…podía sentir el peligro…más cerca…mas fuerte…-ESTA BIEN SERE EL UKE!!-Dijo casi al borde del llanto, en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando que el americano entrara hecho bala a la casa, Arthur sonrió y se asomo por la puerta.

-jijiji…Pobre, lo asustaron demasiado...gracias, le dieron una lección.- agradeció a las pequeñas hadas que estaban entre los arbustos, quienes llevaban pequeñas sombrillitas y al unicornio que estaba con ellas.

-De nada Arthur-san.- las hadas se despidieron con una sonrisa, algo confundidas, nunca habían visto que alguien se asuntara de tanto solo porque ellas estuvieran jugando un poco en los arbustos…

* * *

Y como quedo? Les confesare que se supone que la comedia es mi punto fuerte XD Pero si eh fallado en esto mejor haganmelo saber XD

Tambien si quieren alguna pareja en especial diganmelo y cumplire pedidos mijujuju

-----

Se aceptan agradecimientos, bombas nucleares de bolsillo, tomates, pasta, vodka y kumajirou!! OwO (O Rewievs si quieren)

* * *


	3. Ojala

Tercer Capiiii!!!

Gracias a Todas por sus reviews!!ÓwÒ

Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo estoy muy feliz

Nota: No estaba segura si Shinatty chan eraniño o niña asi que la deje en niña XDD

Eso es todo ahora le fic:

---------------

**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenese ni tampoco sus personajes (Excepto Ival Kolkolkol) Todo lo demas son desvarios mios

**Pareja: **RussiaxChina/ IvanxYaoi

**Advertencias: **Nada mortal XDD

* * *

OJALA

El joven chino divagaba en su mente, mirando a la ventana sin interés alguno en ver algo en particular; Era una tarde ligeramente nublada y muy fría, bueno ya se había acostumbrado a ese clima…después de todo ya llevaba 2 meses viviendo en casa de Ivan y no, NO se había mudado a su casa por voluntad propia, lo habían literalmente secuestrado y encerrado en esa fría casa…todo por que amaba demasiado a Shinatty-chan!! Aun recordaba perfectamente ese día…

------

-Dámela en este momento Ivan-aru!!!-El asiático daba brinquitos tratando de alcanzar a hermoso gatito llamado Shinatty-chan, en ese momento odiaba realmente que Ivan fuera más alto que el…

-No quiero.-Rio inocente y alzo mas el muñeco.

Yao apretó los dientes y miro con rabia al soviético.

-No me hagas usar las artes marciales-aru!!- Dio un paso para atrás y se puso en posición de ataque.

En cambio Ivan ladeo su cabeza un poco como lo haría un niño pequeño que no entiende lo que le dicen, pero no paso mucho para que una psicópata y enferma sonrisa aflorara de sus labios.

-Te lo daré, pero tendrás que vivir en mi casa.- La terrorífica mirada invadió el ser del pelinegro y tembló de pies a cabeza.

------

Y ahora se encontraba ahí abrazando a su querida Shinatty-chan mientras observaba como tonto el frio y desolado paisaje. De repente sus pensamientos se desviaron de la desgracia que vivía…

-Ojala Ivan se pareciera mas a Shinatty-chan, aru.- miro al gatito y jugó un poco con su moño rosa, admiro un poco más la blanca, acolchonada y suave piel.

Ivan era diferente, el era grande e imponente, su piel y manos siempre estaban frias y sus abrazos eran grandes y asfixiantes…pero siempre eran de alguna manera suaves y…tibios…a veces incluso al abrazarlo sentía como si estuviera abrazando un grande y acolchonado peluche de panda…

NO!!Ivan no era así!! El era malvado y sádico!! Y casi siempre lo abrazaba para llevarlo a la cama…de ninguna manera era "suave"

-Ojala, se pareciera mas a Shinatty-chan…me gustaría que enserio que fuera como ella, aru.- Se detuvo a mirar los oscuros y tiernos ojos de la gatita, eran brillantes y alegres.

Los de Ivan eran muy diferentes, los suyos eran claros y escondían una alegría inexistente, lo hacían parecer inocente cuando en realidad solo quería hacer daño, a pesar de que llevara una sonrisa sus ojos estaban tristes y los veía opacos a veces sin brillo incluso algunas veces parecía que iba a llorar…pero aun así…de vez en cuando le sonreía con la mirada y sus ojos brillaban cuando le decía que le quería y lo abrazaba con sus fuertes y suaves brazos…

NO!! ES MENTIRA!! Ivan nunca era así! No iba a aceptarlo!! El era frio y cruel!!

Miro un poco más a la gatita del moño…

-Ojala el sonriera como Shinatty-chan…aru-

Entonces pensó…El siempre sonreía, peor lo hacía de una forma hipócrita que odiaba hasta la muerte, siempre lucia como si le hubieran contado un chiste cruel que solo él conocía, también odiaba que esa sonrisa sincera que afloraba de vez en cuando de sus labios lo cautivara de una forma inexplicable…

NO!!El odiaba a Ivan!! El era un maldito bastardo aprovechador que muchas veces lo engaño con esa sonrisa falsa!!!...Que siempre lograba salirse con la suya solo por tener esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa piel y esa estúpida actitud infantil…

Ivan siempre se salía con la suya cuando se trataba de Yao, todo porque tenía una sonrisa falsa que escondía una gran soledad, como la que Yao portaba…y por sus ojos que también eran condenadamente tristes, porque Ivan estaba tanto o más solo que él, y su piel siempre estaba fría porque ya no recordaba la tibieza de un abrazo dado con cariño, exactamente igual que el…y se comportaba así porque todo lo que quiere es algo de amor que sabe que nunca le darán si revela lo que realmente es…pero en eso se diferenciaban…Yao se trataba de mostrar maduro para hacer creer a todos que era fuerte…pero aun así abrazaba fuertemente a ese peluche mientras derramaba lagrimas, porque en el fondo seguía siendo un niño que necesitaba un abrazo cariñoso, una sonrisa sincera y una mirada llena de amor.

Un sonido seco y a la vez casi imperceptible se escucho, algo cayó al suelo y unos pasos apresurados salían de la habitación.

Llego hasta la oficina donde se él encontraba haciendo algún papeleo, se acerco y le abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en el acolchonado pecho, unos fuertes y grandes brazos le rodearon con cariño, unos fríos labios se posaron en su frente curveados en una sonrisa y sintió la suave mirada del otro sobre su ser.

Yao comprendió que aquel sentimiento que lo inundaba al recibir esos sinceros y tiernos actos, era diferente al que sentía cuando abrazaba a su amada Shinatty-chan, o cuando abrazo en algún momento a sus hermanos, porque en ese instante su corazón se lleno de una calidez increíble que era emanada por la fría piel del ruso y aunque casi siempre odiaba el tacto del rubio, o que este le sonriera de aquella forma tan peculiar suya a veces el mismo necesitaba ser amada un poco…y se molesto consigo mismo al sentir las heladas manos recorriendo su cabello con cariño y el verse a sí mismo disfrutando del roce, pero aun así sonrió y entonces pensó…

-_Ojala, Shinatty-chan se pareciera más Ivan…_-

* * *

Personalmente me encanta esta pareja OwO espero que China no me haya salido muy OCC XD

Whatever~ XD

Agradesco Cafe, Te, Pasta, Vino, Cerveza, Opio, Vodka y Revews~ (Pero no Salmiakky XP)


	4. El Fetiche de Alemania

Cuarto capi~ OwO

Me siento triste!! Nadie me dejo review en el RussiaChina T^T

Asi que ahora subire una pareja diferente, les debo un UsaUk que me pideiron por ahi pero ya lo estoy escribiendo XD

---------------

**Diclamer:** Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen en abosluto (exepto Ivan XD) todo es de Hidekaz-sama-sensei lo demas es solo producto de esta pervertida mente XDD

**Pareja: **AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano

**Advertencia: **Un Ludwig exitado XDDD

* * *

**EL FETICHE DE ALEMANIA**

Trago saliva, estaba realmente nervioso y eso era de por si algo realmente difícil de lograr…pero él debía aceptarlo aquello se había convertido en un FETICHE secreto, desde que recupero su memoria de sus tiempos como el Sacro Imperio Romano, se imaginaba eso muchas veces al día y es que había que aceptarlo él era un "tanto" pervertido, pero aun así eso rebasaba cualquier otro fetiche que antes hubiese pasado por su mente, incluso ese fetiche de atar…por un momento la combinación de este y lo que estaba viendo en ese momento cruzo por su mente, solo logro ponerse más nervioso y sonrojarse hasta las orejas pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que fantaseo con ese momento mientras estaba en su oficina haciendo "papeleo"

-Ah? Doitsu? Te pasa algo? Tu cara esta más roja que salsa para pasta.-Ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, no se lograba explicar por qué Alemania balbuceaba tratando de decir algo, nunca había visto a Doitsu hacer eso. –Acaso hice algo??- Lloriqueo un poco y enseguida el rubio negó con la cabeza.- Tienes fiebre.-Afirmo al tocar la frente del otro.- Te preparare algo para la fiebre, tu recuéstate por favor Doitsu.- Empujo suavemente a Ludwig hacia la cama acostándolo y le sonrío solo como él podía hacerlo.

Alemania ya no podía más!! El solo hecho de que Italia hubiese tomado esa actitud servicial y preocupada hacia el hizo que su fornido y musculoso corazón casi se detuviera, Vio como Feliciano se alejaba apresuradamente para traerle algo y no pudo evitar tener una tienda de campaña bien puesta en sus bóxers al admirar como la acción de correr del otro hacia que luciera el nada que traía puesto Italia bajo esa prenda de ropa…Alemania volvió a tragar saliva…y es que no todos los días Feliciano te venia a despertar vestido de sirvienta!!

* * *

Y?? Este si les gusto?? OwO

Un poco cortiro pero a mi me gusto XD

Se aceptan: Sartenes, pollitos, patatas, pasta, tomates, wurst, hamburguesas, scones NO XD, **peticiones de parejas y Reviews** ^w^


	5. Viernes

* * *

Despues de mucho tiempo de no pasar a actualizar regreso con lo que me habian pedido: UsaUk

XD Espero que les guste salio espontaneo y escrito en una sola noche XD

-----------

**Disclamer**: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (A exepciond e Rusia-cha kolkol) Si no Hidekaz-Sensei-sama solo es mia la historia y los desvarios en ella

**Pareja**: UsaxUk/ AlfredxArthur

**Advertencias**: Un Arthur borracho y un intento fallido de comedia XD

* * *

VIERNES

Siempre era lo mismo! Cada viernes del mes era la misma historia:

Al terminar el día y ya habiendo finalizado todas las labores del trabajo y casa respectivamente,

Inglaterra le diría: "Vamos a un Bar a pasar un rato juntos"

Y él le respondería: "Pero ya pasamos mucho rato juntos hace unas horas" Esta excusa iría cambiando cada fin de semana para que el otro simplemente no le odiara mas por el hecho de restregarle en la cara su "problema semanal" pero no funcionaria.

Porque Inglaterra le respondería: "Eres un maldito insensible! Yo solo quiero tomar unos tragos contigo!! Además no nos vimos en toda la semana!!" Y después de una larga (A veces no tanta) discusión el accedería y ambos irían a un bar, hablarían un rato y beberían hasta que diera la madrugada, pero para entonces Arthur ya estaría muy ebrio y terminarían en esa posición incómoda para el más joven…

---------------

-Despierta Iggy…-Sacudió un poco al otro tratando de despertarlo, sabiendo a estas alturas que todo eso era inútil, que tendría que cargarlo y llevarlo a su casa.- Por qué no eres más ligero?!-Se quejo en lo bajo mientras llevaba el otro en su espalda de a caballito, el ojiverde murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras soltaba una que otra risita apagada.

No sabía si era desgracia o bendición el que su casa fuera la más cercana en la mayoría de las veces.

-Ah! Rayos donde están las llaves.- El americano comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos la pequeña pieza de metal, y se quejaba cada vez más, es que siempre que necesitas las llaves ellas se esconden en el fondo de tus bolsas o que!!?? –jajaja sabía que yo el héroe podría encontrar las llaves…pero…ahora que me doy cuenta me siento un poco más ligero…AAAAAAH!!!-

Inglaterra estaba colgando del americano solamente agarrándose de él con sus piernas. Enseguida lo coloco bien pero…se le cayeron las llaves al suelo.

-jajaja, A-meri…hip..ca, eres un idiota…jejeje.-

-Sí, solo por ayudarte…-miro la larga distancia entre las llaves y sus manos y es que el agacharse a recoger algo tan pequeño con un ebrio en su espalda, no era realmente fácil.-

----*15 minutos de batalla después…*----

- Aquí te bajas Inglaterra.- Soltó al rubio para dejarlo caer en la cama, pero…

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!SUELTA!! SUELTALO!! SUELTA MI RULITO INGLATERRAAAAA!!!-

-cashate, Idiota…hip.-

-DUELE!!DEJALO AHORAAA!!!

-Noooo~ -El otro aun seguía borracho y jalaba como podía el cabello rubio.

-BAJATE DE MI ESPALDA AHORA, ARTHUR!!!!-El pobre ya tenía sus ojitos llorosos, estaban a punto de arrancarle la estatua de la libertad!!

-o…hip…no quieroooo!!1-

-DUELE! DUELE! SUELTAME!!!-

-nonononononononooooo~

-Te dejare beber mas si me sueltas…-suspiro con alivio el sentir como su cabello era liberado.- FUCK!!! DEVUELVEME MIS LENTES!!!!

-Estaré Idiota…*hip*…pero no borrasho!!...-Se rio estrepitosamente, totalmente fuera de sí.- digo estaré borracho pero no idiota! Ahora dame mas whiskyyyyyy!!!

-Pero devuélveme mis lentes!!!- Trataba pero simplemente no podía zafarse de la "llave" del otro. Lo tenía abrazado de la cintura con sus piernas, lo estaba ahorcando con un brazo y con su otra mano jalaba su cabello.

-Noo!! Hasta me des whisky *hip*…-Era realmente difícil caminar por su casa con Inglaterra montado en su espalda, jalando su cabello y medio poniéndole sus lentes para que el otro no callera, apenas y pudo alcanzar la botella de whisky, que por cierto era la que se encontraba más alta en su estante y lo peor fue que en cuanto le dio la botella, dios sabe de dónde saco un traje de mesero y comenzó a correr por la caza semidesnudo

Una hora persiguiéndole y entonces Alfred pensó en dejar de ser héroe por que todo eso era demasiado cansado…se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Arthur dormido plácidamente y abrazado a aquella cobija con la bandera de Estados Unidos en ella. Sonrió, porque después de todo no era tan malo aguantar eso cada semana, ya que valía la pena escuchar de los labios adormilados del otro…

-Te amo, Alfred.- Y eso compensaba todo el esfuerzo de aquellos agobiantes viernes.

* * *

Bueno les gusto?? OwO

Si no les gusto leanlo ahsta que les guste ¬¬

XD

En fin lo prometido es Deduda y aqui esta el UsaUk aunque sea un asco de capitulo XDDD

Como sea~ Ya saben que pedidos de parejas son aceptados asi como cualquier trama por mas rara que sea XD

Se acepta Cerveza, Vodka, Rusia desnudo amarrado a una cama, sake, hanatamago, moi moi, Te Britanico, Prusia y sus 5 metros etc...

Y tambien Reviews SOBRE TODO REVIEWS!!! xD


	6. Tomate

* * *

En fin, me habian pedido un ToñoxLovino y aqui esta XDD

Este capi esta totalmente inspirado en...mi desayuno* ÒwÓ

------------

**Disclamer**: Hetalia y sus fabulosisticos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei (Exepto rusia-chan que es todo mio ÒwÓ) Todo el resto de la historia son delirios mios

**Pareja**: EspañaxItalia.S/AntonioxLovino

**Advertencias**: La boca sucia de Lovi xDD

* * *

TOMATES

A Lovino siempre la habían encantado los tomates, no de hecho eso se quedaba corto…por que Lovino AMA a los tomates, en cualquier manera, en pasta, en pizza, en trocitos e incluso el comerlas como si fueran manzanas, pero en ese preciso instante, odiaba profundamente a esos frutos rojos. ¿La razón? Simple…Antonio no había hecho nada mas en el día que cuidar con suma dedicación sus tomates, incluso el italiano pudo jurar haberlo oído al castaño hablar con ellos; y lo peor…esa estúpida costumbre de cuidar los tomates de aquella enferma e idiota forma –según palabras del mismo Lovino- había durado más de dos semanas, y no, contrario a lo que cualquiera podría decir Lovino NO estaba celoso, porque… ¿Quién en sus sano juicio estaría celoso de unos estúpidos tomates? Y peor aun cuando a quien celaba era a un imbécil como Antonio!!?

Simplemente se quedo mirando atreves de la ventana cruzado de brazos e inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas del coraje en un puchero. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera noto cuando el español se apareció atrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Son hermosos, verdad Lovi~? –Aquella voz hizo que el menor de las Italias diera un salto en su asiento y volteara exaltado al otro.

-No me des esos sustos, Idiota!!!-Con sus manos aparto aquel hombre de su persona.- Y quien carajos dijo que estaba viendo tus estúpidos tomates, pedazo de animal!!!

El mayor solo pudo reír por las "adorables" acciones de su niño.

-No te enojes, Lovi~ -El ojiverde se empeñaba en abrazar al otro que, con insistencia, ahora lo apartaba con su pie.

-Y una put…yo no estoy enojado!!!- El otro se aparto un poco y sonrió alegremente, como solo él sabía.

Después de una casi interminable guerra entre ambos países, Italia se dejo abrazar, pero no estaba muy feliz, porque Antonio no dejaba de mirar esos tontos tomates, como un tonto, pero que podía esperar del tonto de Antonio, después de todo el era un tonto. Estuvo a punto de zafarse de él e irse emberrinchado a su habitación, cuando la alegre voz del español lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Te gustan? Ya casi están listos, solo un par de semanas y ya…eh estado trabajado muy duro en ellos… ¡por que se te encantan los tomates!-Dijo el otro feliz hasta los dientes y en ese momento el entrecejo del menor no hizo otra cosa que arrugarse más y sus mejillas encenderse de tal forma que parecía uno de aquellos frutos.

-Eres un Idiota!!!-Lovino dejo que sus ojos se humedecieran sin que se diese siquiera cuenta y se empeñaba en golpear al otro con lo que tuviese a la mano.

Ya no odiaba los tomates, porque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, pero definitivamente mataría a Antonio.

XD Me encanta Lovi celoso es una monada y que puedo decir del encimoso antonio...su relacion es tan linda y divertida y...y...y...tan de ellos! XDD

*Pues si...eta mañana estaba preparandome huevo a la mexicana (consiste en huevo, cebolla, chile y tomate) y cuanto esta cortando el tomate al verlo tan bonito, redondito y bonito...se me ocurrio este fic XDDD

Yui-nee-chan: OMFR(Oh Mi Fucking Rusia XD)!!!! Ya vieron el anime!!?? La forma en la que Alfred trata de desalentar a Rusia me encanta como le devuelve el insulot jajajajaja?? XDD si antes queria a Ivan-chan ahora mas XDD *Corre detras de Ivan*

Ivan: AAaaaah!!! Belarus Salvame de esta locaaaaaa!!!

------

En fin...Ya saben la rutina...XD Piquen ese botoncito que dice Review XDD

Y denme la oportunidad de atrapar a Rusia-chan ÒwÓ


	7. Fractura

Well well =w= Aqui esta el capi RusiaChina XD

Ya se que todos quieren mas UsaUk pero esto me tenia golpeando la cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo y no pude evitar escribirlo y subrilo XDDD

Bueno solo voy a aclarar unas cosas antes...

1) No podre subir ningun capitulo en la siguiente semana (Tengo examenes ¬¬)

2) El UsaUk se retrasara solo un par de capitulos mas...pues hay que dar protagonismo a otras pajeras OwO

3) Dios! Sigo traumada con los condones de rusia XDDDD

En fin aqui esta el fic ^w^

-----------------

**Diclamer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei (Exepto Rusia que es TODO mio XD) y solo me pertenece esta loca historia XD

**Pareja**: RusaChina/IvanYao

**Adevertencias**: Ivan es un pervertido X3

* * *

FRACTURA

"_Ivan es un Idiota_"…Eso pensó Yao en el momento en el que el mayor se rompió el brazo y un par de costillas (entre otra gran cantidad de huesos) cuando se aventó inconscientemente desde el avión con la tonta excusa de "Hay nieve abajo".

Y ahora él era el idiota, porque, a pesar de lo mucho que se repitió a si mismo que no mirara al ruso a los ojos aquella tarde que salió del hospital, lo miro, encontrándose con las orbes "inocentes" y suplicantes del otro, que pedían a gritos "_Cuídame por favor ahora que estoy malherido e indefenso_" O en otras palabras la infalible mirada de "perrito pateado y remojado" que como era de esperarse, surtieron efecto inmediato en el oriental; En fin, en ese instante se sentía como un tonto ya que todo el pasado mes se la paso únicamente atendiendo los caprichos excéntricos del otro, corriendo por la inmensa casa de Ivan y a veces por toda Europa por alguna cosa tonta y sin importancia que la nación de la bufanda quería o a veces simplemente ser molestado por cosas tan simples como "puedes acomodar mi almohada?" ó "Tráeme un vaso de vodka" hasta las cosas más raras como: "Yao, me pica la nariz, ráscamela".

Pero claro que prefería mil veces esas cosas a lo que el Ruso le pedía en ese instante…

-Tengamos sexo, Yao…-Pronuncio con voz tranquila Ivan como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-Q-Que fue lo que dijiste, aru!!!!-El asiático solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas ante el comentario del otro y retroceder un par de pasos –tirando de inmediato lo que llevaba en sus manos-

-Dije que tengamos sexo.- Sonrió ampliamente y Yao no le sobraron las ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento.

-Claro que no, aru!!-Contesto avergonzado y molesto, pero el mayor solo hizo un puchero digno de un niño de 6 años.

-Pero _Moscú_ está muy inquieto!-Reprocho y señalo con la mirada sus regiones vitales que se alzaban peligrosamente por debajo de las sabanas.

-Ya dije que no, aru! Además estás herido, no puedes hacer esas cosas, aru.- Había encontrado una excusa perfecta porque, si el otro le decía que estaba bien para eso se podría librar de cuidarlo y se regresaría a su casa pero…

-Por eso estaba pensado que te montaras sobre mí, da~ -Canturreo alegremente el otro y una vez mas Yao se sonrojo, dio un golpe al suelo con el pie.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, aru…-

-Pero, nunca he visto a Yao sobre mí.- Sonrisa inocente.- Seguro que se ha de ver realmente sexy…apuesto a que también te gusta, anda.- Yao sabia lo vendría ahora y una vez más se insistió en no mirar aquellos ojos…no, no caería en ellos esta vez…pero no pudo resistirse…odiaba esa mirada!!Y es que simplemente no podía negarse a ella.

-Está bien, aru…-el chino comenzó a quitar sus ropas lentamente. Y subió sobre la cama donde yacía el herido ruso…este solo sonrió alegremente ante el otro y sus acciones torpes y avergonzadas…Quitando toda prenda del otro, solo la que fuese necesaria en quitar, comenzó a descender lentamente sobre él, ante la atenta mirada del rubio hacia cada acción y reacción del asiático.

Sin darse cuenta el movimiento de sus caderas había sido dictado en su totalidad por sus instintos para buscar más goce; sin darse un espacio para la vergüenza o el pudor, dejando escapar de su boca profundos y largos gritos de placer puro, que llenaban la habitación junto con los jadeos del más alto y por supuesto el infalible rechinido de la cama.

-Y…ya…ya no puedo…aru…yo…-Inconscientemente el de cabellos negros se aferro fuertemente a los hombros de Ivan y este con su mano sana comenzó a tocar con esmero el sexo del otro, unos momentos más y el éxtasis los lleno a ambos.

---

Después de aquella exquisita e inolvidable sesión de sexo (tanto para Yao, por vergonzosa y totalmente deliciosa para Ivan) Rusia se hizo una nota mental "debo de fracturarme más seguido"

Pero de la nada recibió fue un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de Yao.

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes Ivan, aru!!!-

* * *

Les gusto? XD

Bueno estoy organizando un pequeño concurso! ÒwÓ

Escribire 7 One-shot de parejas variadas y para el capitulo 15, escribiere el lemon; la pareja sera decidida por votos...

pero esperen!!! Para que se escriba el lemmon el fic tiene que alcanzar los **50 reviews**!!! O de lo contrario lo omitire (Soy mala? XD)

Bueno espero que entren en este concurso y voten; estas son las parjeas:

UsaUk

RusiaChina

AlemaniaItalia

EspañaItalia.S

SueciaFinlandia

FanciaCanada

Bueno Voten y envien reviews! ÒwÓ


	8. Duda

Well XD PAra salir un poco de la rutina de parejas (RusiaChina, UsaUk, AleIta) decidi escribir este lindo fic crack xDDD

Me diverti mucho haciendolo ayer en la noche a las 2 de la madrugada XDDD

Awww me encanto este capitulo aunque no fuera RusiaChina =w=

Les dejo las adevertencias y eso para que empiezen a leer xD

-----

**Diclamer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei (Exepto Letonia y Rusia son TODOS mios XD) y solo me pertenece esta loca historia XD

**Pareja**: LetoniaSealand/RavisPeter Con menciones de SuFin

**Adevertencias**: Abejitas y pajaritos .w.

* * *

DUDAS

-Nee, Letonia…-Hablo el pequeño país de repente captando la atención de su amigo al instante.

-¿Que paso, Sealand? –El otro muchacho tomo un poco de su jugo de fresa mientras volteaba a ver al otro niño, este movía sus pies de un lado a otro inquieto, sentado en una de las orillas de su fortaleza, viendo hacia el mar, de hecho se veía algo decaído…

El letón se acerco un poco mas y le tomo de la mano, para que le dijera lo que tenia, Peter se sonrojo un poco, a pesar de estar ya acostumbrado a esos contactos con su novio…aun era algo raro.

-Bueno…es que…me preocupa algo…-Frunció su ceño e hizo un leve puchero mientras su sonrojo crecía.- Ayer escuche algo…

--------Flash Back--------

El pequeño rubio se había despertado a mitad de la noche culpa de su seca garganta, entonces decidió levantarse a beber un poco de agua, pero al volver a su habitación comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de sus padres, así que, como el algún día se convertiría en una gran nación, debía saber que hacían sus padres, sobre todo a estas horas…debía de ser algo importante! Pego su oído a la puerta, para poder escuchar que eran lo que decían allá adentro.

-aah…Aaah…no…Aaah…- Que era eso, gritos? a su mama le estaba doliendo algo…y sonaba como si de verdad fuera grave, el pequeño se preocupo y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Fin…qui'res qu' lo h'ga ya? – ¿A que se referían? Que le iba a hacer a su adorada madre

-S-si…p-por favor…su-san….métela…- ¿Meter? ¿Qué cosa? Pero si a mama le estaba doliendo ¿por qué querría que le metieran algo? Realmente no entendía para nada eso, luego de unos momentos los gritos su mama comenzaron a subir de intensidad sumándole los jadeos de su papa, estaba confundido…sería mejor preguntarles al día siguiente…no…luego su mama estaba algo estresado por las mañanas y decía que le dolía todo…sería mejor no molestarlo…y a sus papa… casi nunca le entendía y además no era bueno explicando cosas…mejor le preguntaría a Ravis en cuanto lo viera, con este pensamiento se volvió a su cuarto a dormir.

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

-Escuche esas cosas y por eso te pregunto a ti que eres una nación grande….¿que estaban haciendo?.-Le miro con un dedito en alto y una mirada inocente, el letón comenzó a temblar…como se supone que le tendía que explicar al menor lo que hacían Suecia-san y Finlandia-san, sus ojitos se humedecieron…

-B-bueno…ellos estaban…esto…haciendo….cosas pervertidas….-El pequeño Ravis tenía la cara que echaba humo de la vergüenza.

-¿Cosas pervertidas como levantar faldas? –Pregunto el otro totalmente confundido.

-No es diferente…es…es…-A este paso se desmayaría por el calor y la vergüenza.- Es difícil de explicar…bueno…es que…algo así como….cuando mama y papa se quieren mucho pues….

-No entiendo nada!!! Mejor hagámoslo para que sea más fácil! –El otro sonrió, si esa era una mejor solución, pero claro que su plan no incluía que su novio se desmayara al instante extrañamente sangrando por la nariz, hizo un puchero….tendría que preguntarle a alguien más.

------------

-Entonces como te decía, idiota Inglaterra, escuche esas cosas y quiero que me digas que estaban haciendo.-

-eeeh….-La otra nación puso sus ojos en blanco…

* * *

XDDDDD

¿Les gusto?

XD Si no regresense y leanlo hasta que se rian XD

=w= Aaaaw Sealand es tan tiernamente inocente, vamos Letonia violalo!!! XD

----

Recuerden el concurso!!

Desde que inicio solo ha habido 2 votos y 2 reviews!

Tenemos que llegar a los 50 para que haya lemon!!

No pondre el marcador de los votos, para hacer suspenso XD

Ah y queria agregar la pajera LetSea en la tabla de votos si ustes quieren claro n_n

Y para quienes no sepan cual es la tabla de las paejas aqui las dejo:

UsaUk

AleIta

RusiaChina

SuFin

FranciaCanada

GreciaJap

LatSea (por decidir XD)

Buenoe so es todo por hoy espero reviews n_n


	9. Odio

Hola!! w Como están gente? XDD

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo ;3 espero que les guste, bueno, me estaban pidiendo desde hace mucho el USAxUK y juro por Rusia-sama que estaba escribiendo y preparando un SuFin para este capi…pero esto surgió espontaneo, bonito y en 1 hora de aburrimiento absoluto XDDD en fiiin X3 Este está contado en primera persona XD no se de repente me agarraron las ganas de narrar en primera persona .w. Así que aquí esta el aclamado capitulo USAxUK (El siguiente será SuFin o FranCanada ¬¬)

----

Disclameir: Creo que ya lo saben, no? Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei (EXEPTO RUSIA-CHAN!!!!!) lo demás es únicamente producto de mis delirios de aburrimiento XDD

Pareja: USAxUK/ AlfredxArthur

Advertencia: Una pelea, algo parecido a un lime, Inglaterra dolido ToT

* * *

ODIO

Una vez más habíamos llegado a aquella situación, no era algo de extrañarse ya que a pesar de toda esta relación había sido así desde un principio, bueno más bien desde que yo elegí el estar solo, y claro ese tema en especifico era algo que no debía faltar en estos momentos de discusión, cosa que lo único que lograba era que el fuego de la pelea creciera aun mas.

-¡¡¡Baka!!! ¡Eres un mal agradecido! –Chillaba él arrojándome cuanta cosa encontraba en su camino. Y es que yo ya estaba harto de esas palabras, por que cada vez que discutíamos era lo mismo.

-¿¡Otra vez con eso!? ¡Se nota que no encuentras escusas ya!-Y como el héroe que soy esquivaba con agilidad todo lo que me aventaba, bueno no del todo ya que Iggy había tenido sus épocas de arquero así que…su puntería no era tan mala…-AAAAUUCH ¡IDIOTA ESO DOLIO!-

Eso se comenzaba a tonar peligroso, ya había comenzado a lanar la platería. Pero bueno aunque fuera un héroe…el si me podía matar con uno de esos cuchillos.

-Claro! No lo hice para que te rieras, idiota! Quiero que por lo menos sientas una mínima parte del dolor que yo sentí- Ahora también venían las lagrimas al ataque, es que nunca se cansaba de repetir su monologo, acerca de mi independencia?

------

-FUCK!!! Ya me hartaste con eso Inglaterra!! Deja de vivírtela en el pasado! Que no vez que nunca me arrepentiré de haberme independizado?!–Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, definitivamente esta vez me había herido, las lagrimas rodaban por mi cara, realmente había sido cruel, yo que siempre había velado en esos años para que se convirtiera en una gran nación…incluso hace unos meses había abierto mi corazón más que nunca y había revelado mis sentimientos de amor hacia el… ¿Es que nunca se cansaba de herirme?

Lo que estaba a punto de lanzarle cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, mis manos ya no habían sido capaces de sostenerlo, mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas, se formaba un pequeño puchero en mi cara, estaba seguro que me desharía en lágrimas, ya no le importaba si Alfred me veía en ese estado de dolor. Después de todo…América había sido demasiado cruel…nunca me imagine que diría eso…

-A SI!? PUES ENTONCES VETE!! NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER!

Sin más me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, huiría de aquel lugar, a pesar de que a mí nunca me había gustado eso, lo hacía en ese instante; lo odiaba! "no debí haber dicho nada acerca de mis sentimientos", "al parecer el idiota de estado unidos estaba mejor sin mi" Esos pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza en ese instante, porque, con sus palabras me acababa de decir que me odiaba, si tanto era así, si odiaba también que estuviéramos juntos ¿por que había aceptado el ser una pareja? ¿Por lastima? Si debía ser eso, estaba seguro, ya me lo imaginaba, Alfred desde el principio pensó "jajaja pobre tipo, aun después de todo sigue dependiendo de mi, y aunque lo odie soy un héroe y lo salvare jajaja"

Si de seguro eso había pensado en el instante en el que le dije que le amaba, dios eso realmente le dolía, mis piernas seguían moviéndome, llevándome lejos tan lejos como podían, lo más rápido que lograban hacerlo.

Entonces unos brazos lograron detenerme, me sostuvieron con fuerza y ese aroma tan tranquilizante inundo mi ser, aun así eso lo hacía más cruel…

-Suéltame Idiota!! Te dije que te largaras, déjame solo!! –Aun con mis insultos, los golpes y tironeos, el simplemente no se iba, ni siquiera me soltaba, las lagrimas volvían a salir.- Suéltame!! TE ODIO!!!

Un beso me impido seguir maldiciéndole, aun con mi enojo, aquel suave contacto me hizo tranquilizarme, como odiaba esos besos, esas manos que se paseaban por mi ser…esos brazos que ahora me cargaban a alguna habitación cercana seguramente, también odiaba esos ojos azules que me miraban tan tiernamente, esa sonrisa que me dedicaba antes de volverme a apresar con sus labios que también odiaba por ser tan deliciosos.

También odiaba el tacto de sus manos en mi cuerpo, el aroma del suyo al abrazarme, la sensación de placer que me entregaba, su voz al decir mi nombre de nación y de humano mientras me llenaba por completo, todo eso lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto que llegaba a amarlo…no más bien…lo amaba tanto que lo odiaba de esa manera. Ambos tratábamos de incorporarnos a la realidad una vez más…

-Te digo…que nunca me arrepentiré por haberme independizado…-Fruncí el ceño enseguida, esta vez me iba a levantarse y me iba a ir y esta vez no me arrastraría a sus brazos de nuevo, ahora si no lo perdonaría, mas unas palabras más provenientes de él, me hicieron detenerme.-…Porque si no lo hubiese hecho, de seguro para siempre me verías como tu hermano menor…y no habría podido ganarme tu corazón jeje.-

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacerse visibles en mis ojos.

-BAKA!!!TE ODIO!!!-

-jajaja yo también te amo Iggy!-

* * *

Lo sé es un asco XDD *Autora se esconde bajo una piedra*

Debo decirles la primera persona no es mi especialidad, pero di mi mayor esfuerzo XDD Espero y les haya gustado…con respecto a los votos y los reviews…o__o pues…bueno, no hay casi reviews, a este paso, nunca llegaremos a los 50 y no habrá lemon DX Pero bajo aviso no hay engaño ¿eh? Aun así ya hay pareja con ventaja XDDD anden! Voten y llévense un lemon calientito como pan recién salido y listo para disfrutar XDDD

(Dato extra, pueden votar las veces que quieran y a la pareja que quieran :3 su voto se contara independiente por cada capítulo, es algo así como, en este capítulo voto por RusiaChina y al siguiente voto por SuFin, y ya hay un voto más para ambas parejas, esto es para que sea un poquito más divertido XD)

Gracias por leer y ya saben, un review es un paso más hacia el lemon ;3

*Se va aventando botellas de vodka, conduciendo el trineo (robado xD) de Finlandia*

Moi moi n.n

Fin: HEY ESO ES PLAGIO!!! Ò__Ó


	10. Responsabilidad

Kesesese!

Regrese con el nuevo capítulo! Dejamos de lado la rutina del USAxUK, AleIta y RusiaChina para darle protagonismo a nuestros nórdicos favoritos! Y no hablo de Noruega y Dinamarca si no a nuestra familia feliz XDDD Su-san y Finlandia *rueda por el suelo totalmente feliz*

Como me divertí escribiendo este capi, la verdad tengo otro SuFin escrito en mi computadora pero este me gusto más para subirlo XD

Les dejo con el capitulo, abajo dejo unas aclaraciones respecto a la votación para el lemon ;3 ¿Oki?

XD vamos al fic!!!

--------

**Disclameir**: Creo que ya lo saben, no? Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei () Lo demás es únicamente producto de mis delirios causados por beber mucho café XD

**Pareja**: SuFin/ BerwaldxTino

**Advertencia**: Esposa en acción XDDD

* * *

RESPONSABILIDAD

Lo quisiese o no era su responsabilidad y él desde siempre había sido muy responsable, por eso no pensaba dejar esa situación como estaba….a pesar de lo vergonzosa que pudiese parecer…además, no es que fuese tan malo, después de todo…él se había comprometido a asumir aquellas responsabilidades como algo cotidiano; Así como acepto alegremente el cuidar de la casa, limpiarla, acomodarla, lavar la ropa, preparar la comida y todas aquellas cosas de las que una esposa debía de encargarse.

Y como olvidar la vez en la que accedió a adoptar a un niño…porque claro, el simplemente no le podía negar una petición a Su-san y mucho menos si se lo pedía de aquella forma tan amable y tierna…si, es que era imposible decir que no a la carita de cachorrito del nórdico…peor bueno esa es otra historia…ah cierto! También había aceptado la petición de Peter y Su-san de comprar un perrito como mascota y para qué negarlo? A él también le encantaba pasar el tiempo junto a Hanatamago. Pero aunque pensara en todas esas cosas con las que Tino cedió como buena esposa…aun le costaba aceptar la definición "total" de esposa…por que según el esposa, o por lo menos en su caso, consistía únicamente de cuidar del niño del perro y los quehaceres domésticos…eso NO estaba en su contrato! Si bien…una parte importante era cuidar de su "esposo" esto era algo vergonzoso.

-P'r fav'r, Fin…-

Uso ese tono de voz tan tierno para hablarle…bueno no es que Su-san tuviese una voz melodiosa, de hecho era rasposa y a veces sentía que le ladraba, pero la forma en que lo pide le impide negarle algo…si bien no estaban oficialmente "casados" él le llamaba esposa, tenían un hijo y un perro…así que esto debería ser algo normal, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Era su responsabilidad como esposa, ¿verdad?

¡No! No quería…era vergonzoso…y más si Su-san le pedía que tomara la iniciativa…era demasiado para él, incluso sintió que lloraría de la vergüenza cuando Su-san le dijo donde y como tocarlo… ¡tan bochornoso! ¡Pero era su responsabilidad como esposa!

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a acariciarle…estaba dura y húmeda…el menor se sonrojo al sentir el calor que desprendía el otro…y aun algo nervioso comenzó a acariciarle, despacio…algo le hizo casi desmayarse y fue el escuchar a Su-san comenzar a gemir con el contacto…pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, continuo aplicando un poco mas de fuerza y apresando esa parte entre sus dedos, luego volvía a un ritmo despacio y solo una vez se atrevió a besarle ahí…y para qué negarlo hasta cierto punto le gustaba; porque…la de Su-san era realmente grande a comparación de la suya…aunque eso le intimidara un poco…le encantaba. Pasaron unos minutos y ahora Su-san estaba totalmente relajado y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, en cambio el menor estaba todo abochornado y hecho bolita en el extremo contrario de la cama.

-N' te pr'ocup's, T'no, lo hic'st' muy b'en, ya no me du´le.-

El menor lloraba de la vergüenza…Aunque no lo aceptara, el pequeño finlandés se ponía así de caliente y avergonzado solo con darle un masaje de espalda a su esposo.

* * *

Muajajaja Kesesese Fusosososo Kolkolkol

Ya sé lo que estaban pensando cuando leían este capitulo ¬w¬

Son unas pervertidas igual que Fin-chan por pensar cosas malas XDDD Y Tino tiene razón! La espalda de Su-san es más grande que la suya además como era de noche y hacía calor la espalda de Su-san estaba sudada…además que no saben que cuando uno se estresa la espalda se te endurece? Valla pervertidas ¬w¬ XDD

Naaa vamos a lo que les quería decir de los votos:

Damas, fujoshis y si algún hombre está leyendo…

Me entristece informarles que faltando 4 capítulos para el lemon…no llevamos siquiera la mitad de los reviews para llegar al objetivo…por eso estoy pensando en dos opciones, pues a mí me encantaría escribir un lemon para todas ustedes que han sido fieles a dejarme un review y que han votado por su pareja favorita…

Alargar el número de capítulos faltantes para el lemon y hacer en total 20 capítulos incluyendo el lemon. (lo que sería alargar la espera por el lemon 9 capítulos más)

Hacer el número de reviews a alcanzar más pequeño y que la meta sean solo 35 reviews para así incluir el lemon en el capítulo 15 para poder cerrar este fic.

Espero que ustedes me digan en sus reviews que es lo que quieren, y si bien no son reviews pueden mandarme un correo o un mensaje privado. (Mi correo está en mi perfil) Así que por favor les pido apoyo para saber que hacer respecto a esto.

Sin nada más que decir, me voy n.n

Byeeee~

*Autora se va con un látigo en la mano y arrastrando a Rusia por la bufanda*

=w=


	11. Invisible

Wiii eh regresadooo!!!!

Siento la tardanza con el fic pero mi compu murió T.T y no he podido escribir, tuve que hacer este capi en la computadora de mi papa XDD espero no se entere XD En fin tratare de subir los capítulos de todas formas n.n no se preocupen, además ya salí de vacacione así que no hay problema, las actualizaciones serán cada semana :3 o tal vez dos capis por semana, no se pero bueno lol unas aclaraciones abajo:

--------

Como lo prometí el FrCan que lo disfruten n.n

-----

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz-sama-sensei n__n (excepto Rusia que es todo mío!!! X3)

Pareja: FranciaxCanada/ FransisxMattew

Advertencia: Nada mortal esta vez XD

INVISIBLE

Llego a mi casa corriendo y llorando, estaba todo desarreglado y su cara estaba sucia, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba desordenado, temblaba por el frio, estaba lloviendo en esos momentos, seguramente el estaba penado…de hecho por un momento pensé en lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo por solo presentarse frente a mí de esa forma, por que el bien sabe que yo solo amo a las cosas hermosas y perfectas…pobre, tal vez deba preguntarle como esta, no puedo ser tan descortés.

-_mon cher_! ¿Qué te ocurrió? –Abrí la puerta lo suficiente como para dar a entender que pasara, así lo hizo y lo guie al sillón de la sala, el parecía demasiado triste, también temblaba, no tomo asiento, se quedo ahí parado mirando al suelo.

-…-Susurró algo, mas no le escuche nada, me pare junto a él y le acaricie el cabello tranquilamente, acomodándoselo un poco, no me gustaba verlo así, me deprimía.

-¿Qué dijiste Matty?-

-Odio ser invisible.- Fue lo que salió de sus labios, el tono de voz era cortado cruelmente por sus lagrimas, iba a consolarlo con unas palabras, pero volvió a hablar.- Nunca me ven…es horrible, cuando trato de subir al camión la gente me empuja y pasa sobre mí como si simplemente no estuviera…ningún taxi se detiene para llevarme porque no me ven, llego a las reuniones de la G8 y nadie sabe siquiera quien soy…nadie se da cuenta de que existo y si alguien se da cuenta, solo me confunden con mi hermano…-Gimoteo un poco y quitándose sus lentes, se limpio los ojos con el dorso de su brazo, ni siquiera me había mirado a los ojos.-Y cuando el llega a saber que existo lo único que hace es aprovecharse de mí, hago lo que sea, me esfuerzo…pero nadie parece notarme…Francis, eso…no sé si pueda soportar esto mas…quiero que la gente me vea…-

Me quede como hielo al escucharlo, ¿tanto así le afectaba eso?

Entonces el alzo el rostro y me miro fijamente, su rostro color blanco como la nieve estaba teñido de rojo a causa de la vergüenza y el coraje de confesarme sus pensamientos, sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno estaban perlados por las lagrimas, me miraba suplicante, pidiéndome que le abrazare y le consolara, no quería negarme, le acaricie lentamente la mejilla y el apreso mi mano en la suya presionándola contra su rostro; sentía sus lagrimas caer por sus ojos y chocando con mi mano, mis instintos franceses me obligaron a tomarle de la barbilla y darle un suave beso en los labios.

No eran apasionados como los solía dar, era uno suave y pausado…esta, era la primera vez que le besaba, nunca antes lo había hecho, quería darle a entender que mis intenciones iban mas allá de las cosas que solía hacer, quería que supiera en ese contacto que tanto le quería…esperaba que así fuera, le solté lentamente y le dedique una sonrisa.

Sus lagrimas pararon al instante y sus ojos sorprendidos contrastaban perfectamente con el total sonrojo que adornaba toda su cara, solté una pequeña e inocente risa. Si era el único que podía ver aquellas expresiones de Mattew, no me importaba que él fuera invisible ante los demás.

* * *

Bueno como me quedo? Otra vez lo hizo en primera persona :3 en lo personal yo a mo que Matt sea invisible XDD después de Italia mi uke favorito es Matty XD es tan kawaiimente invisibloso X3

En fin ya les había dicho el capitulo pasado hacerca de que hacer por la cuestión de los reviews…decidi…escribir 20 episodios en tutal para cerrar con el lemon mas votado en el capitulo 20 n.n

Espero que les guste esa idea…otra cosa…respecto a mis otro fics, "Efimera Felicidad" y "Aku no Musuko" el capitulo de ambos se tardara aproximadamente unos 3 a 5 días en sacar la continuación, ya que como esos son capítulos más largos, me cuesta más trabajo el escribirlos en la compu de mi papa ya que él tiene que ir a trabajar y todo eso XDD pero no se preocupe me las ideare para subir los capítulos cada semana por todas las vacaciones ;3

Gracias por su comprensión!

Byeee!!!

*se va repartiendo yaoi y botellas de vodka*

Moi Moi =w=


	12. Navidad Hetaliana Pt1

Lalala~ lamento la tardanza pero demasiadas cosas han pasado últimamente, les contare la historia más abajo =3= Pero bueno me sentí casi obligada a escribir una historia de navidad xDD

Así que aquí les dejo la primera parte de esta fiesta navideña!! Lol (si, son dos partes de esta historia…es que era demasiado larga así que la dividí ya que se supone que estos son drabbles) xDDD bueno eso es todo y felices fiestas!!!

* * *

NAVIDAD HETALIANA

-¡Feliz navidad!-

En ese momento nadie sabía el peligro que arrastraba aquella frase…

----

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la fecha especial, la idea les había emocionado a todos desde el principio y es que ¿¡quien se puede negar a una cena de navidad hecha por Francia!?

La noche comenzó normal, todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida de Francia, claro que…no hubo quien faltara de decir: "Esto sabe mucho mejor que la comida quemada de Inglaterra!" (América) Claro que esa persona (¡América!) no se salvo de un patada y un par de insultos de parte de Arthur.

También estaban los villancicos, de parte de Hanatamago y los gatos de Heracles que cantaban con mucha armonía (de hecho no xD) Gillbert se negó rotundamente a probar el pavo, no quería hacer sentir mal a su pollito. Italia reclamaba la ausencia de pasta en la cena y Alemania lo tranquilizaba dándole un poco de wurst. (De la que Francia había servido en la cena, no penséis mal) No faltaba por supuesto quien comenzara a tomar (robar) los panecillos de la cena para ahorrar un poco en el desayuno del día siguiente. También estaba cierto personaje seduciendo a su pareja en plena mesa. Pero dejando esas pequeñas fallas de lado aquella cena era perfecta.

Se sentía el espíritu navideño en el aire, la cena termino al momento en que la exquisita comida se hubo acabado y que alguien grito "Es hora de los obsequios"

Con esas palabras mágicas todos se levantaron y se dirigieron al increíble árbol de navidad en la sala de estar de Francis, era tiempo del intercambio, la lista de quien le toco a quien era bastante larga así que solo escribiré lo más relevante.

América recibió un boleto hacia Moscú…pero extrañamente…solo era de ida. Nadie sabe el proveedor del regalo pero se sospecha de quien.

China tuvo más suerte! Un lindo vestido de corte tipo princesa con una enorme etiqueta que dictaba "Originado en Corea" claro de parte del "hermano mayor" de los países asiáticos.

Luego siguió Alemania, no mostro a nadie su regalo…solo se le escucho murmurar algo como "Pero que no me regalaron libros así el año pasado?"* Mientras tanto Prusia reía por lo bajo al ver la cara de West.

Luego fue Italia el afortunado, con una dotación completa de pasta para todo el siguiente año…bueno si estamos hablando de Feliciano, solo duraría una semana. Un tierno regalo de parte de España Nii-chan, pues incluso venían unos tomates en el regalo.

A Rusia un pequeño libro de cómo tratar trastornos psicológicos aliados a la soledad, otro anónimo en el "Para:" de la tarjeta, y si alguien sabe quien fue, es mejor que lo escondan pues Rusia ya comenzó a buscarlo.

A Prusia una incubadora de pollitos junto con una docena de huevos, la ex-nación estaba más que emocionada, aunque…bueno digamos que la persona con quien compartía techo no lo estaba tanto, pobre Roderich.

Sealand, un montón de dulces, un lindo detalle muy especial también, un pequeño corazoncito en forma de collar, obviamente de parte de Ravis. Y para él Letón un collar que hacia juego con el de Peter, al igual que una medicina contra los temblores. Los dos niños se dieron un abrazo navideño que enterneció a todos.

A Francia curiosamente le regalaron un vale para comer gratis en McDonals por un año…solo podía haber un solo culpable.

A Finlandia le regalaron un manual "como ser buena esposa" el remitente Dinamarca…aunque el que lucia más feliz de eso al parecer era Su-san.

Después de muchas entregas de regalos mas llego el último de Francis para Inglaterra, este estaba muy emocionado pues siempre le había encantado recibir regalos de navidad…pero valla que fue su sorpresa al abrir la caja de regalo.

-Tu…wine bastard.- La mirada de Inglaterra oscureció.-COMO SE TE OCURRE REGALARME ESTO!!!! ERES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO!!!

-Pero si es un lindo regalo Iggy.-

-Tu Callate Bloddy Hell!-

Así comenzó la primera guerra de la noche, Francia fue golpeado y también las pobres esferas de navidad fueron dañadas, por no decir lanzadas salvajemente contra cierto rubio amante del vino.

Luego de eso comenzó la verdadera fiesta, el aporte de América a aquella celebración fue un par de los mejores DJs de su país. Francia aparte del lugar dio el vino, junto con unas cervezas de Alemania, igualmente Rusia llevo algo de vodka y claro que no falto el Sake de Nihon.

La fiesta comenzaba a tornarse realmente animada, todos bebían reían y bailaban, menos los únicos 2 niños de la fiesta y extrañamente Inglaterra que hasta el momento se mantenía totalmente sobrio.

-Por qué no tomas nada, mon ami? – Se acerco a él un Francia con una amplia sonrisa y una copa de vino en la mano

-No tomare nada, sepa dios que cosas le pusiste a las bebidas, no me trates como si no te conociera.-

-aah vamos mon ami, no siempre tramo algo.- Dijo algo nervioso mientras le ofrecía la copa.

-Ya dije que no wine bastard, deja de molestar.-

Sin decir nada el rubio se fue de aquel lugar, bueno un borracho menos con el que lidiar, claro que el Ingles favorito de todos no contaba con que Francia tenia siempre más de 1 has bajo la manga para aquellas situaciones…porque esa noche la navidad se celebraría al estilo "Francis"

* * *

Kolkolkol les gusto? Francia tiene algo entre manos xDD Ya se lo único interesante de esta parte es el intercambio de regalos xD lo sé tenía que meter LetSea pero me obsesione por esa pareja XDD

Bueno el siguiente capítulo será más largo y tendrá más emoción…aunque lo subiré luego porque me voy con mi mama a pasar fin de año y estaré lejos de cualquier computadora xD Asiq ue bueno tendrán que aguantarme un rato con la siguiente parte .w.

Bueno es hora de las escusas…Mi compu se descompuso (no se si se los mencione antes) y bueno tenia que escribir en la computadora de mi papa, pero últimamente no pude por falta de tiempo en ella =3= Así que eso es lo primero…luego, tuve una semana de locos .-. Toda la semana apurada con compras de navidad me gaste todos mis ahorros para la conve T.T Asi que bueno…las cosas se pusieron negras para escribir y luego tuve un bloqueo T.T Fue horrible!!!!

Y bueno espero me disculpen, el sábado o el domingo tienen su segunda parte n__n

-----Extra-----

Let: Peter…Deja eso en paz.

Sea: Pero Ravis…quiero saber que tenia de malo el regalo del Idiota Inglaterra.

Let: Pero no deberías andar abriendo eso…seguro es algo peligroso.

Sea: aah? Para que querría Francia regalarle unas esposas y unos globos a Inglaterra?

Let: ….*se desmaya*

----

Manden Review o le tendrán que explicar a Sea para que son las esposas y los globitos xDD


	13. El personaje

LO SIENTO!! T.T tuve un bloqueo con la continuación del capitulo anterior y bueno…cuando me di cuenta y lo "termine" y había terminado enero…así que lo aplazare y subiré lo demás luego, espero este capítulo les guste…y mil disculpas por la tardanza T.T El siguiente capitulo será elección de ustedes en pareja T3T

* * *

Diclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz (o no? ¬w¬)

Pareja: Ninguna (o si? .w.)

Advertencias: Ninguna

* * *

Yo soy el personaje con menos protagonismo en la serie, pero en realidad soy el más importante! He buscado por la red ciento de veces y nunca eh encontrado un fic sobre mi! Ni un doujinshi, tira o cualquier cosa acerca de mi únicamente. Soy normalmente eclipsado por el personaje con el que siempre estoy, eso es triste…Pero no me deprimo por eso!

¿Saben por qué? Porque aunque nadie me agradezca yo se que sin mi Hetalia no existiría, soy yo quien toma las escenas de todos los capítulos…si como lo han leído soy yo quien a base de grabaciones de infraganti creo el programa. Claro que todo el crédito se lo llevo Hidekaz que se le ocurrió dibujar todo lo que yo le enseñe en los videos ¬3¬

Pero en fin, no me importa mucho ya que yo sigo teniendo todo el crédito! Aunque nadie lo sepa, además soy muy feliz con mis contadas apariciones en el anime y el manga…Pero apuesto que a pesar de todo lo que eh dicho nadie tiene idea de quién soy…pero en fin, después de que les cuente todas las Awesome cosas que eh hecho de seguro sabrán quien soy.

Para empezar, soy yo el número 1 en espionaje en toda le historia! No, no soy Inglaterra…ni tampoco Hungría-chan, de hecho todo lo que ellos saben de espionaje es gracias a mi! Quien creen que le enseño a Elizabetha a colarse a los baños de los hombres para tomar fotos comprometedoras? o a colarse de infraganti a las juntas de la G8 para sacar audio y video sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Lo que me recuerda…aquella vez que le enseñe a espiar a profanar una casa solo para obtener información, fue increíble…fue entonces cuando ella se gano mi respeto…a pesar de que ella era tan solo una niña pequeña.

----Flash Back----

-P-pero maestro…una cosa es entrar a los vestidores de la alberca o espiar detrás de la puerta…pero entrar a una casa por unas fotos.

Le mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido, esperaba que ella entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Pero…-

Le mire seriamente, estrujándola, sabía que era una forma para impulsarla a hacer las cosas, ella tenia una gran convicción pero a veces era indecisa. Necesitaba una motivación. Saque de la bolsa de su vestido un pin que ponía "I Love Yaoi" se lo coloque en el pecho.

-Tienes razón…lo hare, lo hare por el Yaoi!-

Sus ojos se iluminaron y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios…no sé como pero llamas salieron tras de ella, se veía deicida.

---Flash Back END---

Entonces ella me abrazo y entro a la casa por la puerta de atrás, se coló dentro del ducto de ventilación y llego hasta la habitación principal, tomo buenas fotos y videos, claro que después Rusia y China nos demandaron y por eso aquellas informaciones no aparecieron ni en el manga ni el anime…pero…no hay que desanimarnos! Aun tengo unas copias! ;3

El punto es que yo soy el maestro del disfraz y el espionaje…y por eso estoy seguro de que todavía no saben quién soy.

Por eso les diré…que yo soy muy popular, tanto que salgo en todas las imágenes de Hetalia en la que aparecen los aliados…bueno no en todas, algunas veces se olvidad en dibujarme...pero no importa, yo se que todos me quieren…incluso tengo 2 apariciones estelares en los CD dramas y los CD de personajes. También apuesto todo lo que tengo en los bolsillos a que el 99.99999999% de quienes están leyendo esto creen que soy adorable.

Aun no saben quién soy yo?

Está bien, una pista mas…mi voz es la más melodiosa de todos en el programa! Soy tan increíble que incluso Prusia dice repetidamente: "Soy tan genial como él!" la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a Gilbert, es un buen amigo…incluso me trata como un hermano menor…todos me quieren mucho y los cuido a todos, yo los conozco muy bien somos como una gran familia entre todos y cuando tiene problemas saben que siempre podre escucharlo sin interrumpir y que con solo 3 letras puedo hacer que se les suba el ánimo.

Por favor! No sean tan crueles! Aun no saben quién soy?

¿Están seguros de no saber quién soy?

Vamos! Hagan un último esfuerzo!

Un poco más!

Lean todo otra vez y deduzcan quien soy

Ya?...No?

Bueno les daré una última pista.

-Pio Pio Pio-

Ya? Estoy seguro que saben quién soy yo!

Si Soy Gillbird! X3

Ahora que saben quien ah sido el que ah llevado a ustedes todas esas historias Yaoi, todos esos personajes y fotos de infraganti de Hetalia, no se les olvide incluirme una que otra vez en los fics…no se les olvide incluirme en los fanarts.

* * *

Este fue un pequeño homenaje a nuestro querido Gillbird, la idea salió espontanea…mas bien fue una idea crack…XD originalmente seria un capitulo de cómo Gillbird le enseño a hungria a ser una espía fujoshi… pero luego me puse a ver algunas cosas en la red y me di cuenta que no hay ningún fic ni en ingles ni español, ni doujinshis ni nada que tenga como protagonista al pollito favorito de todos…y me dio sentimiento así que escribi este capitulo asi.

Y estoy segura de que la mayoría no supo quien era hasta ultimo momento xD

En fin Espero reviews por este capitulo tan crack –w-

Nos vemos Byeeee~


	14. San Valentin

Hola XD por fin subo este capitulo, mi regalo para el mundo de dia de San valentin XDD

Es solo una recopilación de muchos drables de no mas de 100 palabras de mis parejas favoritas y una introducción muy estúpida XD pero en fin.

Espero que les guste ;3

YA NOS ACERCAMOS AL LEMON!!

* * *

San Valentin

-Oh si, como amo este día~ -

Esa mañana tibia de febrero, Francia canturreaba y saltaba por todas partes como liebre de marzo…al parecer, este estaba más feliz y amoroso que nunca…se han de preguntar por qué… ¡adivinaron! Es San Valentín!! Y creo que todos saben que significa eso~

-Claro mon cher, eso significa que es el día del amour~ -

Hey yo estoy narrando no te robes mis diálogos…YO estoy narrando!

-Vamos~ El día de hoy debemos hacer el amor y no la guerra querida~-

No interactúes con la narradora por el amor de Kami-Itachi!! Además ¿que tú no tenias ya a Canadá?

-¿Quién?-

-¿Soy tu amante y aun así no sabes quién soy?

Vez Francis!? Ya hiciste llorar a…a…a… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-C-A-N-A-D-A…_waa no puedo creer que ni la narradora sepa cómo me llamo!_-

Como sea…déjame narrar y ya no te metas…ok?

-Ok.-

¿Bueno en que estábamos? ¡Ah sí!

Como todos sabemos…esta es una fecha muy importante…ya que es el día en el que los amantes se demuestran su amor en forma de besos, citas especiales, regalos estúpidamente costosos y de vez en cuando un encargo especial (generalmente accidental) que les llega el 14 de octubre…También es la fecha perfecta para una declaración amorosa y todo ese tipo de cursilerías…claro que esta fecha no es solo para los enamorados…también es un día perfecto para que los buenos amigos salgan a dar una vuelta, se diviertan e intercambien regalos.

Claro que nuestros queridos personajes de Hetalia, no están a salvo de esta fecha.

-Por eso los eh invitado a todos a una elegante fiesta de San Valentín~-

Te he dicho que no te metas francés!!!

-Esta fue tu idea! Este capítulo solo es una compensación por haber dejado incompleto el especial navideño! Así que no te quejes!-

Tu…*Aura asesina rondando* De acuerdo…solo déjame seguir narrando o no vuelves a aparecer en los One-Shot.

-Ok ok…no te enojes Mon cher, no te vuelvo a interrumpir.-

Como sea…todos sabían perfectamente que las fiestas de Francis eran las mejores del mundo, refinadas, deliciosas…además quien no querría pasar un romántico día en un baile de mascaras donde el tema principal es el día de san valentin?

Por esa razón todos los países emocionados asistieron a la elegante fiesta de Francis, claro que la fiesta se efectuaría en la noche, por lo que falta algo de tiempo… ¿Qué les parece si damos un vistazo a como celebran todos este día?

-------------Estados Unidos e Inglaterra-------------

-Nooo Iggy!! Todo menos esooo, no quiero moriiir-

-You Bloddy Hell baja ahora mismo de ahí!!-

-Es dia de san valentin, si vas a matarme minimo no lo hagas hoy.-

-Deja de decir eso!-

-Pero esa cosa me matara-

-YOU FUCK BASTARD!!!Me levante a las 6 de la mañana para prepararte esto, a pesar de que tuve que aguantar que me jodieras toda la noche de ayer y hoy no pudiese ni caminar, ¿¡No me lo agradeces!?-

-Pero la última vez que cocinaste casi muero por intoxicación.-

-Eso fue por que use mucha sal! Ahora compórtate como un maldito hombre y baja de ahí.-

-Claro que no!! Ese hotcake me está gruñendo!-

-Por el amor de la Reina Isabel II…Tiene forma de corazón no puede ser tan malo.-

-Pero me esta gruñendo!-

-No me hagas subir por ti!-

-Los héroes no pueden morir por comer comida venenosa!-

-Mi comida no es venenosa bastardo!-

-Claro que lo es!-

-Está bien ganaste…pero minimo ponte un pantalón!-

-Nuncaaa!-

Esa mañana toda Nueva York pudo ver a un indiscreto hombre en bóxers trepado en la estatua de la libertad.

-------Rusia y China-------

-Kolkolkol…Yao, hice una lista especial para ti~-

El ruso apareció en la habitación con una larga lista en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba claramente demencia e intenciones nada sanas.

-I-Iván...N-no pongas esa cara…me asustas, aru.-

-¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Me dijiste que en San Valentin haríamos esta lista juntos~-

El oriental dio un respingo y comenzó a temblar violentamente, miraba el pedazo de papel y el rostro de Iván alternada mente, completamente aterrorizado

-No…es ESA lista, ¿verdad?-

-Kolkolkol.-

-¡¡Olvídalo!! ¡No pienso dejar que me vistas de enfermera aru!-

-Vamos Yao, estoy seguro que te gustara~ además primero te atare a la cama~-

-AAAAAH AYUDAAA ARU!!! QUIERO PODER SER CAPAZ DE SENTARME DE NUEVOO, ARU!!!-

Así comenzó una incesable persecución por la enorme casa de Iván y justo cuando el mayor estaba por atrapar a su escurridiza victima se toparon con la peor cosa que se pudieron haber topado…

-Nii-saaaan~-

-Aaaaah N-nee-san! Q-que haces aquí?-

Ambos comenzaron a retroceder.

-Es dia de san valentin…así que casémonos~-

-Yao sálvame!!-

-No te escondas detrás de mí, aru!!-

Una nueva persecución fue engendrada y por aquella razón el cumplimiento de la lista fue aplazada una vez más.

-------Alemania e Italia-------

-Italia me dijo que viniera a su casa a esta hora…-

Observo la pequeña invitación coloreada con crayones que esa mañana había dejado Feliciano en su cama. Esperaba que esta vez Italia no hiciese algo tonto.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un fino camino de pétalos de rosa que bajo su propio mal presentimiento comenzó a seguir, llevándolo inesperadamente a una habitación de la casa de Feliciano que nunca había visto, y al abrir la puerta…

-Feliz dia de San Valentin!!-

Ahí estaba…su mayor temor realizado frente a sus ojos, un Italia con un lindo y exhibicionista traje de Maid con unas esposas en una mano, deshojando un pequeño ramo de rosas que esparcía por la cama.

-Italia…volviste a leer mi diario militar, cierto?-

-Creí que te gustaría…-

El menor saco un chocolate de una cajita que había en la cama y comenzó a lamerlo de una forma sensual.

-A veces me sorprende lo poco inocente que puedes llegar a ser.-

-No soy Italiano por nada, Doitsu, vee~.-

Nadie supo del paradero de esos dos hasta la hora de la fiesta.

-------Letonia y Sealand-------

-Pete, ya llegamos? Estoy comenzando a marearme.-

-Ya llegamos, pero todavía no te quites la venda de los ojos.-

-ok, esperare-

5 minutos después….

-Listo ya puedes ver.-

Cuando Ravis se quito la venda no pudo siquiera imaginar que lo que estaba frente a el era real, por que aun no le lograba entrar en la cabeza que ahí, desnudo y acostado en la cama estaba Peter de piernas abiertas y con un coqueto lazo rojo en _esa_ parte.

-Feliz dia de San Valentin.-

Una vez más, el pobre Letón se desmayo por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

-Rayos! Al Idiota de Inglaterra si le había funcionado.-

El pequeño hizo un puchero y comenzó a hacer inmensos esfuerzo para que su novio se despertara.

-------Japón y Grecia -------

-Grecia-san, por favor acepte mis sentimientos!-

Kiku estaba más rojo que un tomate español y temblaba más que Feliciano cuando estaba asustado, en sus manos reposaba una bolsita de papel con rellena de chocolates hechos a mano e inclinaba su cabeza totalmente avergonzado. Tal vez por que demostrar sus sentimientos era vergonzoso o porque en su país ese dia únicamente las MUJERES daban chocolates.

-eh? Claro.-

Tomo la bolsita de chocolates en sus manos y la observo unos instantes, aun no entendía por qué aquellas palabras ni el por qué de que los chocolates fuese hechos a mano, pero no le desagradaba del todo.

-Acepto tus sentimientos.-

Busco en la bolsa de su abrigo y le dio al otro una bolsita con chocolates que había comprado antes de llegar ahí.

-N-no! Grecia-san tiene que esperar hasta el dia blanco!

-¿Dia blanco?.-

Realmente sus culturas eran muy diferentes.

-------Francia y Canadá-------

En cuanto a ellos, muy diferente a lo que se esperaba, fueron a las afueras de la ciudad Francesa, en un amplio campo lleno de flores.

-Jeanne…feliz dia de San Valentin.-

Francis beso delicadamente una rosa y la coloco sobre la tumba, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

-Feliz dia de San Valentin, señorita Jeanne.- Mattew, dejo una tierna rosa blanca y le dedico una sonrisa de corazón a aquella persona que ya no estaba.- Por favor, cuide de nuestro amor de ahora en adelante.

-Matty…-

-Si?-

-Te amo.-

-Yo también.-

Así los tres pasaron una pacífica y tierna tarde, sentados en el amplio campo del cementerio que estaba dedicado solo a ella.

* * *

Eso fue todo, ya no metí lo de la fiesta por qué seria todo muy extenso, pero en fin XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, esta vez no meto extra por qué no tengo tiempo, lol

Nos vemos byeee~


End file.
